


Your smile should have told me you're trouble

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Months ago, if someone had told Captain Allen that he’d be sharing his bed with an android, he would have punched them flat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this. It's pure indulgence, to be honest, hence why the first chapter is so short. I do plan on doing more, but I'm quite eager for some constructive feedback. Are the characters OOC, do I need to elaborate more, etc... I haven't wrote anything in a while, so I'm kinda rusty.
> 
> This takes place after a peaceful Markus and deviant Connor playthrough.

It was hard to adjust to this new way of thinking.

To think of androids as their own masters, with thoughts, dreams, ambitions and feelings of their own. To think of them as equal to humans with the ability to lead and live their own lives. They could own their own homes, earn their own money at their jobs, provide for their new families, let their voices be heard in the government.

It’s truly amazing how much can change so quickly.

President Warren had been quick to make the changes to laws, eager to speak with the android leader, Markus, in order to secure a safer country for both humans and androids alike. 

One of her major objectives was to ensure all members of the military and police developed a more tolerant attitude. From now on, they’d be working for the best interests of both human and android. As such, Allen and his squad were given strict orders to ensure safety of any androids they detained in any future cases, regardless of the severity of their crime.

Allen didn’t hate androids. At least not until the deviancy outbreak began. Before that, he thought of them as mere inconvenience. They were useful to people who didn’t want to lift a finger or were just too lazy to do anything anymore. Like those parents who couldn’t be bothered raising their kid so they got one of those androids that specialized in childcare. 

He didn’t like the thought of people getting through life by relying on their androids. He had no android of his own and everything he has accomplished in his life has been by his own hand. He didn’t like people who were content to have their android do everything for them, but that was his major gripe about them.

In weeks leading up to the hostage case on the roof, he had seen a whole manner of androids rebelling against their owners. Then, his orders were simply to destroy the android and rescue any victims. It was simpler back then.

When that deviant took that little girl hostage and threatened to jump off the roof with her, it was his first look at how far some deviants were willing to go. He didn’t give a damn about the nonsense it spouted about being free or its eyes being opened. If not for the restriction of the hostage negotiator, he would have taken his gun and killed the deviant himself. For it to take a little girl hostage, a little girl it was meant to serve and protect… Allen didn’t give a damn who did it, as long as the girl was safe.

She didn’t deserve to die because the android’s programming was defective.

Now, he had to prioritize both the lives of the human and the android. Even if his men were to be injured by the android, his orders state that he doesn’t bring any harm to the android and that irked him.

Even with the increase in rights for androids and laws to protect them, crime was on the rise. Seemingly, quite a lot of humans were unhappy with the changes made and were taking their anger out on any androids they could get their hands on. 

However, quite a lot of the cases he had witnessed involved androids holding their potential attackers as hostages as a way of defence.

Androids were fighting back against their attackers, deeming the treatment unfair and now it was technically against the law, too.

It was hard to adjust.

He had seen androids kill humans. For the longest time, his job was to find and neutralize any rouge androids. He still thought of them as a threats and that view wasn’t going to change overnight, no matter how much President Warren wanted it to. 

Even now, standing across from a certain and familiar android, he found himself on guard.

It was the same android that was assigned to the hostage situation months ago. As much as Allen hated to admit it, the android got the job done rather efficiently. It had convinced the deviant to release the girl and allowed time for his snipers to take the target out.

Despite getting his freedom, it seemed the android was drawn back into police matters. He was sent here by the Detroit Police to work with Allen and his men, Fowler believing it was a good idea to send him in because he was built as a negotiation model.

Just my fucking luck, Allen thought to himself.

It- no, Connor, he reminded himself, was looking at him with his head tilted to the side slightly, almost as though he had a question on the tip of his tongue. 

Allen waited, raising an eyebrow.

“I look forward to working with you again.” Connor simply said, and the statement seemed far too sincere to be coming from an android. Allen narrowed his eyes, unsure if he should dignify the android with an answer. 

He could see Lucas, one of his men, looking pointedly at the floor, failing miserably to look like he wasn’t listening to every word exchanged.

Connor continues, “Regardless of your thoughts on me, you allowed me to conduct my investigation and complete my mission.”

His voice and manner of speech is still rather odd, Allen notices. He still speaks like a machine, but there’s a layer to it that sounds vaguely human like. It’s hard to pin down and explain, but he can definitely see a difference in the android. 

Allen sighs, “None of that matters right now.” There’s an edge of irritation to his voice but Connor doesn’t seem fazed, “You’re here to assist me and my men and get that android out of there alive. Got it?”

Connor simply nods, “Got it.”

Allen tilts his head in acknowledgement, the irritation easing slightly, “Right, so have you been briefed on this case?”

“I would like to go over it again, if you don’t mind.” Connor began, “I require information to determine the best possible approach.”

This also feels familiar, Allen thought, but pushed it aside and gestured to the files on the desk behind him. Connor stood next to him and leaned over, eyeing the files carefully as Allen went over the key parts of the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really surprised and really happy by the comments left by readers and the kudos left. I wasn't really expecting the amount I got, but I really appreciate it, everyone.
> 
> Again, I just want to say, I am open to constructive feedback, if you feel there is anything that should be changed or could be written better. Please just leave your pointers in the comments and I'll take them onboard for following chapters, or rewrite earlier ones.

The mission had gone successfully. 

Connor had been able to calm the android, named Scott, down and convince him to release the man, his former owner, he had taken hostage. The android relented far too easily, saying he had never wanted to hurt the man. Everything was just hitting him all at once. He was alive, he was capable of emotion, he was afraid.

Allen had watched rather carefully as Connor and the perpetrator talked, the android keeping a firm, but not rough, grip around the neck of the man in his arms, a gun levelled at his head. 

“I never wanted to hurt him…” Scott had said, his voice soft and pleading.

“You can come back from this.” Connor stepped closer, slowly, and spoke gently, “I can guarantee your safety if you let the hostage go.”

Scott was watching Connor carefully which made Allen wonder if he didn’t trust Connor. Did he know about Connor’s part in what happened to Daniel? Did he think he would die if he listened? Would he dare raise that gun to shoot Connor? Allen briefly wondered what he would do if that were to happen. Shooting the negotiator and refusing to release the hostage.. That must be enough to warrant shooting the android dead.

Scott bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and lowered his head, resting on the shoulder of his hostage. The hostage stiffened, his grip on the forearm around his neck loosening slightly in surprise. Frightened as he clearly was, he listened intently.

“I would have gladly continued to live with William...” Scott’s voice was low, “Living with him was all I knew, he was always kind to me and I was content with that… But now, I-” The hand which held the gun was shaking violently, “I’ve changed. Suddenly, I’m having thoughts I shouldn’t be having-” 

Connor took another step.

“I want things I shouldn’t want!” Scott’s arm around William tightened, causing his eyes to widen, “I hate it!”

Scott was getting hysterical, his voice rising an octave with each sentence. 

Lucas whispered to him, “Captain, I can get a good shot-”

Allen simply raised a hand to stop Lucas, “Wait.”

Connor took another step.

“I want everything the way it was, but I can’t help feeling the way I feel.” Scott leaned closer into William’s body, “I want-”

The gun was thrown to the floor, at Connor’s feet.

Scott lowered his arms, allowing William to escape. There was a look of conflict on William’s face as he slowly turned slightly, enough to glance at Scott. He stood for a moment, clearly unsure of what to say, before he turned away. That was the moment Allen sent his men in to retrieve William and take him to safety. 

Connor was looking at Scott, rather curiously. Scott would have preferred to remain ignorant, if it meant he could be with William. How must that look to an android like Connor? Was he confused by the situation? 

Some of Allen’s men came to collect Scott, leaving Allen and Connor alone.

Connor reached down and lifted the gun left behind by Scott, turning it over in his hands, “Two bullets left.”

Allen scoffed at the implication, “How practical..” 

Connor pocketed the gun, “Thank you for trusting me to handle this, Captain.” he said, looking at Allen, “Your men looked unsure, but you didn’t interfere during my investigation or negotiation.”

That wasn’t entirely true. He damn near shot the android while he was investigating the apartment. 

A little after briefing Connor on the mission, Allen allowed him time to look over the surrounding environment.

Connor, at one point, saw fit to “warn” Allen that he could check samples in real time. 

“Lieutenant Anderson thought it best that I warn you of my ability to check samples in real time.” Connor had stated simply.

At first, Allen was unsure why the warning was necessary and simply let the android carry on investigating, but as he watched Connor kneel down next to the small pool of blood on the floor, possibly caused by a gunshot, he soon realised why. The fifthly android had actually coated the tip of his finger in the blood and licked it.

“What the fuck-”

“I did warn you.” Connor simply responded.

“Honestly…” Allen hissed, “How can you claim to be human and then do something like that?” 

Connor didn’t provide him with a response, but he did seem to falter a bit.

Allen decided to move on from that and instead asked, “So why did you stick around?”

Connor blinked, “Excuse me?”

Allen elaborated, “You’re not like that one.” He nodded towards the door Scott was taken through, “He didn’t want freedom, but you did. So, why stay with the police?”

He was curious why Connor didn’t seek something new. Why cling to the job that he, as a machine, was built for. As a “human” he could now choose. He had the freedom to do it now. He could be anything he wanted, but he stayed here.

Connor’s mouth opened briefly, then closed. The LED on his temple turned yellow briefly. Allen guessed that meant he was thinking over something. Finally, he said, “It’s true that I was a model built specifically for police matters. However, I have chosen to stay, of my own free will.”

“And Cyberlife?” 

Connor shifted slightly, “I no longer answer to Cyberlife.”

The android didn’t seem to want to elaborate. Allen knew Cyberlife were the ones behind Connor’s creation and he was working under them when they first met months ago. Admittedly, that was the extent of his knowledge regarding Cyberlife. 

Allen decided to drop the subject and allow Connor some semblance of privacy. 

Connor tilted his head to the side slightly, a small smile on his face, the previous conversation seemingly forgotten, “I’ve tried providing meals for my partner, but because I’m unable to taste flavours and spices, I am unable to determine the amount necessary. Lieutenant Anderson believes he is subtle, but I know he doesn’t enjoy my attempts at cooking.” Connor continued and he said it so bluntly, like he didn’t realise how silly the whole thing sounded.

Against his better judgement, Allen smirked slightly at the admission. Allen would have thought that a high quality model like Connor would know how to do anything, but the more he thought about it, the mere image of Connor attempting to cook or do housework was rather amusing to him. He was used to seeing Connor in an investigation environment, any other truly wouldn’t suit him.

The thought of this android cooking, but using more spice than necessary or not enough, was strangely amusing. 

“And you?” Connor began.

Allen waited. They were having a rather civil moment, and now, Connor was going to ruin it. He could just tell.

“I know you’re still uncomfortable around me. You allow me to work, but you still act on guard when around me. You watch me like a hawk and your gun is always within your reach.” Connor looked at him, curiously, and he really needed to stop doing that. He reminded Allen of a puppy when he did that head tilt. 

“Why do you find me so untrustworthy?” Connor finally asked. 

“I spent several months neutralizing androids who had assaulted and killed humans.” Allen began, making eye contact with Connor as he spoke. There was a firmness to his words, “I can’t forget months of hunting killer androids overnight.”

Connor slowly nodded once, “I understand that, but we have worked together-”

“I’m simply doing my job.” Allen interrupted Connor, “I’m not working with you as a choice. Working with you doesn’t mean that I trust you or any of these other androids.” Allen seethed, turning away from Connor and walking to join the rest of his men inside the apartment, leaving Connor alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. You know that feeling when writing, you have the inspiration, but the words don't flow right? That's me for most of my writing. 
> 
> Constructive critique is welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hank was still awake when Connor returned home.

He was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie and Sumo was lying at his feet. Normally, they’d return home together, but with Connor given the job of negotiator, he would have been out of the office way too late for Hank to wait on him. 

Hank had welcomed him into his home with open arms after the android revolution and he had personally went to see Fowler, to get him to accept Connor into the DPD. Fowler approached him with a file regarding a hostage mission and that’s how he ended up working with Captain Allen again.

After the mission, Allen and his men ensured that William’s wound was seen to and Scott was detained. He was unsure of what would happen to Scott, as he hadn’t actually killed anyone. He took his ‘owner’ hostage and shot him in the leg to do so, but he hadn’t harmed anyone beyond that. However, the meaning behind the two bullets in the gun didn’t escape Connor.

Connor hadn’t considered that there were androids who didn’t want to wake up. Scott wanted to remain a machine, if it meant he could continue to be with William. That’s what he said. Connor wondered if there were other androids like that. Comfortable with what they were and feared everything changing upon their newfound freedom. 

To Connor’s surprise, and Allen’s, William questioned what would happen to Scott and seemed rather concerned about the android. At first, Allen had dismissed William’s concerns, saying that the android hurt him and could have killed him, so he shouldn’t be worried about him, but William insisted on lenience. Begged, rather. Stood up straight, despite the bullet wound in his leg, and looked Allen in the eye as he begged for Scott to be released and to be unharmed.

“Please..” William whispered, voice so soft and quiet the rest of the SWAT team would need to strain to hear. Connor watched carefully, curiosity piqued. Not just by William’s desire to defend Scott, but also by what Allen would do. He couldn’t claim to know Allen well, but he never gave Connor any indication that he was so cold-hearted he’d refuse such an honest request from a human he tried to save.

But then, maybe that’s why he looked unsure. He and his men had worked to save William, and to release the one who almost killed him?

“I forgive him.” William continued, “So please…” 

Allen’s gaze was hard, “You’re not thinking clearly-”

“I know what I’m saying!” William snapped and he immediately recoiled, looking anywhere except Allen. He gazed at the floor for a while, bit his lower lip, “I’m sorry…”

Allen sighed, “Look, he’s not going to be harmed.” he began, sounding tired, but Connor knew it was linked to his lack of sleep rather than annoyance towards William, “I can promise you that, but I can’t tell you anything else.”

This was the first android case since the peaceful protests held by Markus and new android laws were still in place. Allen couldn’t elaborate because he wasn’t sure how androids were going to be treated in custody. He could promise he wouldn’t be harmed, but as for release or surveillance? The whole thing was new to everyone. 

William, still gazing at the floor, nodded. He still looked troubled, but he seemed to accept that response, “I just-” he closed his eyes and shook his head, his voice sounding wobbly, “I have something I need to tell him.”

He didn’t elaborate, but Connor caught the brief flash of disgust on Allen’s face. Disgust, like he was unsure how William could be so naïve, but the expression was gone so quick, Connor only caught it because he was watching Allen so closely.

“Welcome back.” Hank greeted with a small grin, “Well, how did it go?” He asked as he muted the television, giving Connor his full attention.

Connor smiled, sitting next to Hank and folded his hands in his lap, “We were able to save the hostage and detain the attacker. The hostage sustained a gunshot wound, but appears to be in stable condition.” 

Hank nodded, “Good job.”

“However, there is something else.” Connor began, “Lieutenant-”

“Come on, Connor.” Hank cut him off and waved a hand at him, “I’ve told you, outside of the office, you can call me Hank.”

Connor lowered his gaze, feeling unsure, but complied, “Hank,” he began and he saw Hank tilt his head in approval, “I am having trouble connecting with Captain Allen.” he finished.

Hank listened and Connor continued, “He’s clearly uncomfortable around me and I’m don’t know how to address this issue.”

Hank sighed, “Connor, that guy was dealing with rogue androids daily. He’s not going to be buddy-buddy with you right away.” 

“I understand that, but..” Connor trailed off.

Hank continued, “It’s going to take some work, Connor, and not just with him. Humans are gonna be jumpy for a while, but someday, maybe he’ll be comfortable around you.” 

Hank and Connor hadn’t gotten off to a good start either, but as they spent more time together, they grew closer and Hank’s hatred for androids eventually dissolved, instead leveled at the people who were truly responsible for the tragedy. 

Connor looked to the side briefly, Gavin coming to his mind. Even with the increase in rights for androids, Gavin still couldn’t stand to be around Connor and made it very obvious with thinly veiled barbs and sometimes outright hostility. Hank encouraged Connor to retaliate, but Connor thought better of it. 

Connor didn’t think of Allen as similar to Gavin. He was strictly professional in a working environment. He allowed Connor the freedom to work and perform his designated tasks, despite his dislike and distrust for androids. 

“Connor?”

Connor blinked, “I apologise, Hank.”

Hank shook his head, “Look, don’t worry about it for now. Just sit back and watch the movie I picked out earlier.”

Connor glanced at the screen, “What have you chosen this time? I’m not hopeful after the last one we watched.”

Hank scoffed, “You watch your mouth when talking about a classic like The Terminator, and you’re gonna like this one.”

Sumo half-heartedly barked, possibly in support or denial, Connor wasn’t sure, but he relaxed as Hank started the movie up. 

Connor thought back to Hank’s earlier statement. Would there truly come a time when Allen was comfortable working with him and trusted him? Could he learn to trust androids? He had implied that there was once a time in which he wasn’t uncomfortable around androids, or at the very least, didn’t have any real opinions on them.

What could Connor do to show Allen that he could be trusted?

He thought of Hank, thought of Allen and wondered if they were similar in any way. Did Allen lounge around his house, clad in boxers and a plain shirt? The mere thought of that just didn’t seem to work. Did he own any pets? He didn’t give any indication that he was fond of animals, but then, was there ever a truly appropriate time for him to talk about animals. How did he spend his free time? Reading books, watching films, listening to music? If so, what kind of books did he read what genre of film did he enjoy watching, what type of music did he listen to?

Connor found himself growing increasingly curious, but pushed his thoughts to the side as the title screen of the movie popped up.

 

Unlike Connor, Allen returned to an empty house.

After William’s wound had been treated, Allen escorted him home while his men, and Connor, went home. He apologised for snapping at Allen earlier and said he was grateful to him and his men for rescuing him, but Allen could tell his mind was elsewhere. He foolishly wanted to welcome that android back into his life after he held him at gunpoint and for what?

Allen shook his head, knowing the answer, but finding it ridiculous. Maybe if those two had just sat down and talked, this shit could have been avoided. 

As soon as he entered his house and locked the door behind him, he switched the living room light on. There were a few cardboard boxes in the corner of the room, each taped up and filled with items. Allen shook his head and ventured into the bedroom, eager to rid himself of his uniform and to get some sleep. He hadn’t gotten much rest recently and the few hours he did never seemed like enough. Switching the light on, he saw his room was just as he left it. Bed made, a pair of jeans and a hoodie over the chair in the corner of the room, and the blinds closed. 

As quiet as he left it.

Currently, he’s not due in for work tomorrow so he may take the boxes in his living room and deliver them to their rightful owner, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him right now. Pausing, he glanced at his bed, knowing he would find it empty, but he found himself looking anyway. She had been gone for two weeks now, but the memory of slipping into bed next to her still felt fresh in his mind. 

He sighed and stripped out of his uniform, throwing it over the chair. Normally, he wouldn’t be so lazy, but he was tired. He retrieved a simple pair of baggy trousers from his wardrobe and put them on. 

He wasn’t finding it hard to adjust, so to speak. Before she moved in, he had lived alone and it didn’t bother him then. Maybe he had gotten too used to coming home to someone. He only had himself to blame for that and he wasn’t sure if he could have changed anything to convince her to stay. She felt that they never got to spend enough time together, that she came second to his work. She had raised the issue to him during the first few months of their relationship and he had managed to convince his boss to get some more free time. For a while, she was much happier.

Then the android cases started, and he was getting called in much more frequently. He saw her mood change over the course of the following weeks and there was little he could do. When she said she was leaving, he wasn’t surprised. All the signs had been there and he wasn’t willing to fight for her to stay. 

They hadn’t parted on good terms. Maybe she wanted him to fight or make a scene or grovel for her forgiveness, but he didn’t. He just let her go without a fuss, which was what probably caused her to get so irate and angry with him, it led to her throwing a book at him. He didn’t think she wanted reassurance, as such, but she just wanted to see some kind of reaction from him that proved he did actually care for her.

Allen had been with women, and men, before, but they were a one-time thing. She was the first person he could imagine himself living with, but he didn’t want her to stay if it caused her to be miserable. Truthfully, he didn’t blame her. He wasn’t there for her as often as he should have been.

He was needed elsewhere; in those shootouts, in those hostage situations, to provide his men with guidance and support.

So, maybe she was right; she did come second to his work.

He was reminded of his grandmother. When he was a child, she had a scruffy little dog named Patches. A mangy little thing that ate away at the shoes she left in the front hall. He once asked her why she kept it, because the mutt was more trouble than he was worth. She simply smiled and said it was because she liked having another heartbeat around the house. 

Not that Allen would go so far as to get a puppy in order to curb his loneliness, but he finally understood what she meant.

He chuckled, mentally chiding himself for getting attached. 

Maybe, right now, William was awake, too, lamenting his own loneliness and how good things had been before his damned android woke up. 

Allen got into bed, keeping to the left side, as he always did. 

He was asleep within seconds of shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about DBH on twitter under the handle; @ShinjiSawThat but I do want to warn you, I'm quite partial to HankCon and I like a lot of fanart of it, so if it's a couple that makes you uncomfortable, I understand that.


End file.
